bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gary Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 18:42, November 5, 2010 Re:Hey Haha, there very good. By the way, do you like the background and theme of the Wiki? Not the skin, I know that you don't like that. What I mean is the colors and the background picture. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Well, there is a chance. This is a tough spot...I'd be happy go tive you rollback rights, as soon as you reach 30 edits (haha, yes, I am making it a challenge.) I just want to be fair to other users, I can't be giving out admin rights, I gave them to Dan because more and more users kept coming, and he's proven himself. If you get more edits, there will be a chance for you to be an admin, and I will consider you when it comes to that. Remember, 30 edits is your friend! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright! You can do whatever as long as: 1)Its not just adding something and then removing it 2 seconds later (or any other period of time) 2)Making hopeless blogs just to ask them to be deleted later (or articles, etc.) 3)They are under the rules. That's all I can think of! Good luck :p XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes,yes, 4 more now, you're so close XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know have rollback. Remember, use it just for obvious vandalisms on a lot of an article. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes use it wisely, because Jenny maybe soft and warn you first, but I won't think twice about removing them haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am the soft one and Dan is the hard-as-a-rock one. Haha! And, your page is very good. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ryder Interesting charachter you go there. Would you like him to be includen in my blogs and relationships and stuff. And you can do the same for malcolm. Kingofawosmeness777 15:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 19 is here. At0micb0mb123 06:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) The next chapter is here!!! At0micb0mb123 05:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can add her. Just don't write her as dating Ted, because I haven't gotten that far in my story yet. lol, I'm completely determined for them to get together exactly how I've written it. Also, because her feelings for him are secret - only one of her closest friends and her sister know, don't write about anyone else knowing about it. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that any ideas mentioned, to add Greg to my story don't work out. I thought we could maybe talk about some ideas? ♥Scarly♥ 02:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man! BULLYs BIGGEST FAN is writing a story and he wants it to run alongside ours. That's ok with you, right? At0micb0mb123 00:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) C-Money's Avatar I would love to make a avatar for C-Money, but I can't go on different websites. So I can't go on TekTek.com and make an avatar. My computer just might pick up a virus. So I just have to leave the avatar pic idea alone, unless someone makes one for me, that would be great. But I don't want to bother someone into making a avatar for me. Still, thanks for the offer. -BULLY BIGGEST FAN That was a perfect avatar for C-Money. Thanks!!!! -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Fight Now I know that Greg would win in a gun fight. But who would win in a fist fight between Malcolm and Greg? Malcolm is much taller than Greg, stronger, a skilled boxer, muscular, and has a punch like a concrete block. But I'm sure Greg has a few tricks up his sleve. I put my money on Malcolm, and trust me: "I've got a lot of money to bet on this!" Kingofawosmeness777 15:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about sorry for taking offense? Kingofawosmeness777 16:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't want Malcolm to take Bif's place becuase he is Malcolm's friend. But how about Mandy is flirting with Malcolm agian but Malcolm doesn't really do anyrhing to stop it and it makes Greg really angry. After insults are exchanged they get into a fight on the football feild. Kingofawosmeness777 01:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Let me take care of the start and you will do the boxing fight, Malcolm is second at boxing only to Bif. So you'll only prove you can beat Malcolm under certian circumstances and not be the champion, I'll get to that stuff later on in the story. Kingofawosmeness777 01:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Precicley. Kingofawosmeness777 02:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) My new blog is ready, but please read part 11 first and comment about what you think, it will make part 12 with Greg a lot better and make more sense. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Let me write a blog about the time before the fight and you can write about the accual fight itself. But remember, Malcolm's very tough, especially in the ring. Kingofawosmeness777 00:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) How about Greg beats Malcolm in the ring but then he gets all excited and goes agianst Bif and then loses to him. But he just says he just wanted to prove he was just as good as the Preps at fighting, and Malcolm and Greg start being friends. Kingofawosmeness777 00:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) yes, just le me make a blog leading up to the fight and you can do the accual fight. Kingofawosmeness777 00:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It's ready, read it! Kingofawosmeness777 02:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Be sure that in your blog you make Malcolm last a long time, like Rocky vs Ivan Drago in Rocky 4. I'll play Ivan and you'll play Rocky except its Greg vs Malcolm. And remember Malcolm almost wins, but Greg still beats him by just a small amount. Is that ok with you? Kingofawosmeness777 21:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sh when do you think it will all be ready? Kingofawosmeness777 00:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I took the liberty of posting a blog about the fight from Malcolm's point of veiw. Greg still wins, but read and comment on the blog and then wirte yours along the lines of what I wrote. Kingofawosmeness777 16:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 is out I just got finished with Chapter 1. If you want to read it...well, you know what to do -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, SirLinkAlot96! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it has to be a clique with an optional 1 OC, so that users who randomly visit the Wiki can understand who the article is focused on. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, have you read chapter 20? I added on more, I know you read some of it. At0micb0mb123 03:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog! At0micb0mb123 18:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm writing a new story soon, of one of my other OCs, Cody Pepper - check her page out, if you want info on her. I think her and Greg would get along, because they both hate preps. Plus, nothing in either of our stories would clash. This is set the september after the events in Bully, so that would make it Jimmy's sophomore year. Maybe we could write a scene where they meet? ♥Scarly♥ 01:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeey Why did you tell me to shut up for saying: "FLY UP, YOU LIKE TO FLY UP! I'LL FLY YOU UP ON KNUCKLE AIRLINES! AND I'LL FLY YOU UP FIST CLASS!" on Shadowking1224's blog. Kingofawosmeness777 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The next chapter's here! Read it. At0micb0mb123 22:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude, listen I like that you message me and all, but you don't gotta remind me about your blog all the time. I already read it. Read mine though, and comment on it. I like the story about betrayl and revenge. But now that thats over it will be smoother now. Kingofawosmeness777 04:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Brian and I look almost the same I wouldn't call us twins mostly cuz I'm two years older, but we also have many similar things too. Ya know light brown hair. My hair is crew cut I had it like that even before I joined the army. Brian let his get longer and grow out a bit. Brian and I are also the same in physical appearance. I guess weight doesn't matter but if you're wondering I'm 231 lbs Brian is 228 lbs. I think that's pretty much it. Anything else? Bullyrocks! 05:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Haaa Thanks! I loved the picture when I saw it, so I had to save it to my computer. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It looks good, I look..... I look beautiful *starts to cry* it's my fucking allergies, don't say anything! haha. Bullyrocks! 01:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 planning SirLinkAlot96, I'm thinking of chapter 5 being about Brian taking me to the movie theater to introduce me to Greg, James, Johnny and Jenny. After the movie, I'm jumped by the Preps again and Brian, Greg, James and Johnny come and helps me out. You think it's a good idea or a bad idea? I'll also ask Jenny about it as well. I'm just waiting on you and At0micb0mb123. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (9:17 pm, Nov. 29, 2010) Hey, could you stop leaving a message on my talk page, everytime you post a new chapter? I find it annoying. I do always check the recent activity page, so I don't need to be told. Sorry if I'm coming across as a bit snappy, I'm not intending to be. ♥Scarly♥ 05:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you gotta read my new chapter, it is fricken shocking.... At0micb0mb123 00:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 is completed. I hope you like it. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (9:26 pm, Dec. 04, 2010) Re:Fanfiction No, haha, has nothing to do with any of the shootings :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply US seems Capitalist to me. But I don't live there. Dan the Man 1983 23:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Outsiders It's my absolute favorite book but it made me sad! I loved it so much I started bugging my dad to buy me the movie, but it's not in stores around my house! So, we ordered it via internet, so I have to wait. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I have this thing, where if I'm a fan of it, I HAVE to buy it, period. I'd gone to the library recentley, anyway, but, nothing :(. Kate left Bully Wiki, she replaced all fanfiction, blogs and her user page telling she was finished. The Karate Kid? I'd seen commercials for it, doesn't it have Jayden Smith? You're probably talking about another version then what I'm thinking about. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, right? Hm, I'll have to check it out. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 planning Hey, SirLinkAlot96. Chapter 6 is out and half completed. For the next half, C-Money talks to Brian and Greg about his "problems". Do you mind if I add your character to the next half of the chapter? I promise I wont do anything invovling Greg vs. Preps or Greg hit in the head with a bottle. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (9:26 pm, Dec. 6, 2010) Winter Moon I dunno, I think I left him sn invite, he probably just doesn't want to. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The Outsiders Yea, sorry about that. I like that book too. I just think that it would seem like somthing that would get the greasers mad, or mabye not since they probably watched the movie and didn't ead the book. Malcolm likes the book, it was just the only thing he could think of that would have sentimental value to the greasers. Kingofawosmeness777 13:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude you gotta check out this insanley big chapter I just posted. It includes you. Kingofawosmeness777 18:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 is completed. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN I was hoping to hold that for the sequel, but I guess I could do it in this story. But first, I have plans with Kingofawomeness777. I also have an idea about that. How about Brian's brother and sister gets kidnapped by Andrew (who has a partnership with the murderer of C-Money's parents, but we don't know yet) and they are in Carcer City. Greg and Brian come looking for C-Money since he's from Carcer City. Meanwhile, C-Money finds out that the person behind his father's death is also responsible behind his mother's death. Both friends find C-Money, C-Money said he can't go back to Carcer, but he decides to go anyway. While Greg and Brian try to find James and Ashley, C-Money finds more info on the murderer. The whole Carcer visit last for about a couple of chapters. You like that idea? If so, could you pass it on to At0micb0mb123 for me? Also, let's not start till the three of us are ready. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (10:04 pm, Dec. 15, 2010) If you're wondering if I'm ready for the couple of chapters in Carcer City, I'm not. I'm just letting you know in case you didn't know. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Image Problems Probably the wonder of our 'glorious' new skin. Do you click 'Ok' and then nothing appears? Try editing in source mode, that may help. You may want to think about contacting Wikia, at www.community.wikia.com. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, sure. That sometimes happens to me. Try restarting internet explorer, and if that doesn't work, try 3 more times, that usually works for me. I'll contact them, anyway. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 is out and completed. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (4:37 pm, Dec. 19, 2010) Hey. I forgot to tell you but Brian is visiting our uncle down in San Diego. He won't be back till next sunday. Could you spread the word? Bullyrocks! 03:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not ready yet. Just let me do a few more chapters to do so. Then, I'll be ready. Listed below is the chapters I'm planning to do before I start on the chapters in Carcer City... 10- I first show you and Brian my new car, then I show the Preps (including Malcolm) the car. Derby insults my car, so I challenge him to a race. 11- The race against Derby. 12- Me joining up on some racing group that race throughout Bullworth and the countyside. 13- FBI agent comes to Bullworth and tells me that the person who killed my father also killed my mother. Then I start worrying about me being killed. And that's when Brian tells me about his bro and sis being kidnapped and the three of us go to Carcer City. That's all I want to do before I do the chapters in Carcer City, if it's okay with you. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (1:37 pm, Dec. 20, 2010) I was wondering You ever think on my blog I tend to get away from the accual theme of Bully? With the talent show, and the going to Japan, and the race? I was just thinking maybe I was not focusing on the things that Bully is about you know? Let me know what you think. Kingofawosmeness777 23:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea, becuase I was planning a chapter about how Malcolm tries to secede from the U.S. or somthing funny like that. was just thinking I lost touch with Bully. Kingofawosmeness777 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 Planning Hey, do you mind if I use Greg for my next chapter? It's going to be about C-Money showing off his car to Brian and Greg, then he shows it to the Preps who insult it and then C-Money dares Derby to a street the next day. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (8:06 pm, Dec. 23, 2010)] check out my newest blog post, it is incredible. Kingofawosmeness777 02:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) No, it was just asking... Sorry if I used my language improperly, of course it probably already ticked you off. It just seemed if it were a "smartass" comment, Malcolm being a Preppy and all, how it says on his character profile how Malcolm hates greasers ( what so ever) so... Sorry, I really wasn't intending to piss you off or anything... :P You probably wouldn't really understand where I'm trying to get my point at... BTW... Outsiders "is" a really good book...Pinup Girl 18:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl 15??? :O You're a year older than me!Pinup Girl 00:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl Age 14 I'm probably the youngest on this wiki. :PPinup Girl 02:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl : Sorry, I had to but in, because I am on a sugar hype, due to 52 hours of drinking only pepsi. All this talk about ages, no one knows how old I am yet! ♥Scarly♥ 02:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, cool. It happens. ♥Scarly♥ 02:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : I can't say, because I keep my internet life and actual life seperate. ♥Scarly♥ 02:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Reasons It's for safety reasons of course, but I take my own risks when blurting out my name and age. Pinup Girl 03:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl Project Basically, I'd like to create a fiction town with fiction characters etc. So a huge fiction town page... but I'd need a little bit of help with creating it :) Mr.Luntz 20:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Country Yea, that's what I was going for. Unfortunatley I've started over since I fell I've lost touch with Bully in my last few blogs. So i've started over with the same concept and charachters, but a slightly different way of doing things. So feel free to follow the new Maclolm Evans' story that I stared over. Kingofawosmeness777 20:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey man. I got chapter one half way written for the zombie series. Read it and tell me if we should work together. At0micb0mb123 00:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Zombies I don't like guns in the real Bully, I know this is just an alternate zombie scenario that really has nothing to do with the actual Bully itself. So it's fine if you add Malcolm, like he's held up in the Harrington House or something with a FAMAS. And by the way, I love guns, just not in Bully. I own 8 guns. Kingofawosmeness777 03:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL, there's nothing wrong with being scared of undead parasites. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I might do a zombie story. I'll have to come up with a name first thought. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (2:15 pm, Dec. 29, 2010) Read the newest chapter of my zombie blog. It's a good one. Kingofawosmeness777 19:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Read da next chapter. At0micb0mb123 21:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The next zombie chapter is her. (Its not done fully done though) At0micb0mb123 22:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Check out my newest zombie blog. Kingofawosmeness777 22:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (6:37 pm, Dec. 30, 2010) check out the first chapter to my new series the Danny White series. At0micb0mb123 22:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I made this picture of Malcolm and Greg Boxing Thanks man, I could make some more if you want. Let me know if you want Greg looking different or whatever. Kingofawosmeness777 03:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How about this? About 30 minutes or so. I just use microsoft paint. Kingofawosmeness777 22:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Who? I have no idea who JT is. Where did you see this message? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, wow. Sannse told me there's no way this place is getting shut down or Bully Wiki. That's just sad. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe, it doesn't really matter. Whoever it was has got a long time to wait, because both Wiki's are innocent. Haha, you sound like Violet LOL. I just wish community central would just global block those IPs, their campaign maybe point/useless, but it still worries me just a bit. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. A Sid series. I'll start one in awhile. Thx for the idea. At0micb0mb123 04:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) New zombie chapter is here. At0micb0mb123 00:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've added on to my current zombie chapter. Please read it cuz it gives you your own time for ur part. At0micb0mb123 06:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Check out meh new ask an OC. At0micb0mb123 17:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) hurro Hi! I've nearly finished drawing Greg for you (FINALLY). My scanner probably will stuff up, so if you want me to do a better one i'll try :D Coloured Flames 09:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, the scanner broke completely -.- GAAAH HE LOOKS TOO CUTE D: Coloured Flames 23:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blogs. Kingofawosmeness777 00:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) voila! The horrible pic is done. It's on Greg's page. Coloured Flames 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can try again lol XD You don't have to be polite Coloured Flames 01:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Topless Chic I'm not sure if you ment the main picture, or in the slide show. However, I did remove one of the girls in the slideshow because I just found that she took her top off, however, was not showing her tits. Still, a bit inappropriate. :> 03:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Re: When our characters should meet. Sure, they should meet. But, I've started again with my story, from the begining of her Freshman year, (during the events of Bully). I could still arrange a scene with you, and add it to my 'collaborations blog' were I keep scenes I've written with people, but can't add yet. Sure, tell me the idea. Is it the one, that you posted above this message, because that couldn't work, for reasons I can't say. ♥Scarly♥ 09:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It could be Cody, but that idea is totally out of character for her. And, I've started over with her story to. ♥Scarly♥ 10:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jesse's pic Naw, I didn't draw it; I used a base! I only drew his hair+clothes and recolored his eyes, the background, and the gum bubble. LOL, I can't draw for my life, except for this one little dude I made up once. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I'm Pauly, and I was thinking about writing a fanfictional book on here, and I was wondering if I could have your character make apperances in it? Re: Go to red dead wiki! That's fine, don't worry about that. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, thanks then =) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Let's just ignore them. CC is on our side, we're not getting deleted. Users from other Wikis joined in on Sannse's talk page that time and defended us. Tons of people right fanon, not only on Wikia, fanfiction.net, DA, real life, anywhere. So what if they think we're 'weird'? We're weird together and we have fun with it. (haha) Don't take their silly little repetitive mispelled insults to heart, they're just ignorant people who get fun from trying to delete wikis. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly! Screw other people's suckish opinions on us! =D [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah! *High five* [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, kid, I see what they saying, talking shit again isn't he? Eh, that kid's gotta stop screamin' out cuss words at ya. The admin there's handlin' it just fine, like he said, ignore him, he'll get bored eventually... i hope... (Sorry if I call ya kid-- I'm in a total Dally Winston mood right now.) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) No issue, kid, no issue. Don't you worry, Tom's got a good head on his shoulders, he won't do no actions that he doesn't have his logical reasons for. Hm, how does he know about Morgan? Creepy. Well, just ignore him. Even if he doesn't get bored. Ask them admins to protect your page or somethin' so that the little new messages notice don't popup to read crap. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hot damn it's like the fucking blockies reunion! Guess whos back? (Back again, Shady's back...tell a friend sorry Eminem got into my mind again) Glad you regained your cool, nice work, bud. Ah, losing your cool, let a few cuss get out, blocked for a day or three. It sucks, I admit, but don't worry. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 06:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you please stop leaving "read my blog" messages on my talk page? I find them annoying. ♥Scarly♥ 09:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I still don't need to be told, I can see it for myself on the wiki activity page. ♥Scarly♥ 19:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:What?? No, that's not the new rule; the new rule is about the haters. The zombie thing is fine; just don't let it be explicit. ''If it were totally graphic; then it would be against the rules. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :hm, I can't remember how those went. Just make sure it's not something like 'and the parasite was chewing on blah blah blah as blah blah blah (sorry, feeling queesy about that). *Ugh, thinking about how that sentence was going to go gave me the heebie jeebies.* [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Naww, that's fine. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 remake is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (7:24 pm, Jan. 25, 2011) HEY YOU Yeah you! XD Should Greg and Brooklyn meet? Coloured Flames 22:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC)